Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling the iron (Fe) content in slag, and more particularly, to a method of recovering Fe from steel-making slag (e.g. electric furnace slag) by effectively reducing the amount of Fe contained in the electric furnace slag.
Description of Related Art
Slag that occupies a significant fraction of a byproduct from the steel-making industry is used as a high value-added material through recycling in certain industrial fields, such as construction and engineering works. While iron-making slag that is also known as blast furnace slag has a low Fe content (less than about 1%), electric furnace slag that is introduced due to a change in the steel production system as well as converter slag that also belongs to the category of steel-making slag has a high Fe content ranging from about 20 to about 30 wt %. However, since applications of slag are limited, a significant amount of slag is buried, thereby causing pollution. In order to reduce the Fe content by recovering Fe from electric furnace slag, a method of recovering Fe from the electric furnace slag through a reduction operation inside the furnace and a magnetic separation method of separating minerals based on whether or not minerals are magnetically susceptible after leaked slag is solidified may be considered.
A method of recovering valuable metals from slag was disclosed (see Korean Patent No. 10-1175422). The method disclosed in this document involves recovering valuable metals using a reducing agent, crushing the slag after cooling, and recovering Fe by inducing a magnetic field. This method belongs to the category of a method of separating a specific element by melt-cooling. However, Fe is not efficiently recovered since a considerable amount of Fe content in the liquid phase is not absorbed.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is provided only for better understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.
Related Art Document